1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to location systems and, more specifically, to a location system using fixed transmitters and a mobile receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many software applications are of increased value to a user if the user's location can be accurate known. For example, based upon the location of a shopping cart in a grocery store, the software application can help the user find items on a shopping list or let the user know about discounts available on nearby items. However, equipping the shopping cart with a location system adds significant costs to the infrastructure (e.g., a retail associated) with which the shopping cart is associated.
Certain existing technology allows for a location to be determined through the use of wireless transceivers in the shopping cart/mobile unit coupled with wireless access points in the infrastructure. The location is determined based upon strengths of a signal received by the wireless transceivers from the wireless access points. This technology, however, has not proven to be accurate and repeatable in certain environments, such as a retail store. There is, therefore, a need for a location system that can be used to determine a location of a mobile unit in a defined area, such as a retail store, that reduces the need for installation of additional hardware within the infrastructure while providing improved accuracy in determining the location of the mobile unit.